phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 2
Share your thoughts on this issue of the Tri-State Gazette here! No "Anniversary" article? Dear Editor: I am happy to see the latest edition of the "Tri-State Gazette", which came out today, and yet, I do not see the article discussing the two-year anniversary of the show "Phineas and Ferb". It is amazing that the show has lasted as long as it has because it is not only popular, but the latest episodes that we see are fresh and new, and a break from the usual formula of Season 1. A couple of weeks ago, after the first edition of the newsletter came out, I proposed an article to celebrate the two-year anniversary of the show, but it is unfortunate that it did not make it in. My guess is that either it was forgotten, or there was no room to be included in the latest edition of the "Tri-State Gazette". It would have been nice to see an article to celebrate the anniversary of the show, as we here at "Phineas and Ferb Wikia" are big fans of the show, and hence, created this Wikia page for that reason, and why people use us as a reference with regards to characters, epsiodes, etc... The members of our Wikia community would have loved to see an article celebrating another anniversary of our beloved show. Oh well, maybe next time, when the three-year anniversary comes around. BigNeerav 12:51, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :BigNeerav, not to seem rude or anything, but it's actually kinda hard to write the articles, and most of us already have an assigned article to write, so it would've been kinda time consuming, and if we did try to get it in, the delivery date delivery date might have been pushed back.. this is what I suggest, you should've made an article, and submitted it to RR or Flash, that way, there would have been a higher chance that it would get it. I'm not sure if there is any other reason it didn't get in, but as' far as I'm concerned, this is why it didn't get in. Once again, I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just pointing it out—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 01:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: The suggestion for the article was put on Flash's page, so I gave him first dibs on writing the article. As we approached the deadline for publishing the newsletter, I posted a reminder on his page. :::I just checked and it looks like Flash hasn't been around for about a week now. So, I missed the opportunity to write the article. I can look at getting it ready for the October 1st issue, which would be right after when "Lawn Gnome" premiered. Kind of a "Two plus two" anniversary. :::Regarding room in the newsletter, since this is an electronic newsletter, we can include as little or as much as we need to. We didn't know where Flash was, so we had to publish what we had at the time and the newsletter ended up being a little smaller than what is typical. — RRabbit42 02:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ardi.......unless you am a member of the Tri-State Gazette staff, even as a guest columnist (as approved by either RRabbit or Flash), right now, I don't think you can write anything for the newsletter. You can check with RRabbit on this, since he is one of the two Co-Editors. Also, RRabbit is correct.......I posted the suggestion for the Anniversary article on the 17th of August on Talk/Discussion page for Flash.......one day after the first edition was published, and Flash responded that same day to me saying that it was a great idea. There was ample time for Flash to write the article, since it would not have made it in the first edition anyway. :::::Flash has been absent for some time now, and did not indicate that he will be away. It is posible he may have become sick, or had some family emergency and did not have the oppourtunity to let us know, but will, when given the time and oppourtunity. However, when he returns, he will have to explain his absence from our Wikia. I too have been wondering where he disappeared to, but, as I said, something could have come up with either his health or his family. Anwyays, thanks for answering my concern. BigNeerav 05:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, I'm wrapping up the article right now. I think you're going to like it. — RRabbit42 19:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Look for it in the October 1st issue. — RRabbit42 22:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC)